Falling for you
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Bella is a tattoo artist who is part of two of three major gangs,the Pack and the Coven.When a new guy comes her interest is in him,but when a war breaks out with her two gangs what will she do to stop the violence?Will she have to give up what she loves?


**Ali: Here's a new story: _Falling for you!_**

**Aro: It seems fascinating.**

**Ali: *throws pan at Aro* Get out... No one likes you, and I asked for Kate.**

**Aro: Kate couldn't make it.**

**Ali: *uses tazer on Aro* Get out!**

**Aro: Do you want Jane in here again?**

**Ali: QUit being a royal bitch and say the lines.**

**Aro: *bites back retort* Read and Review.**

**Ali: *Shoves Aro out* I'll get a wolf to help me thank you.**

* * *

><p>I walked into the school building, hating to come to school. Why should I even bother? I mean I already know half the stuff they're teaching and that's only because I actually learned from an old family friend. I sat at a table alone, as usual. I saw a blond guy, hair in a ponytail walking with a Jamaican guy. He was really cute. I looked away when his sapphire eyes looked towards me. I looked up and they were walking towards me. I blushed and hid my face.<p>

"Hey. I'm James and this is my friend Laurent. We're new here."

"Nice to meet you two. But if you want to be popular you're going to have to be friends with someone else... I'm not very connected unless it's for the wrong things."

James smiled, making my heart stop a little. He leaned forward. "Same with us."

Laurent chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "We just can't stay out of trouble."

Bella laughed and crossed her arms. "You hear of the Cullen's?"

James nodded and Laurent spoke. "Yeah. Who are they?"

"They're my old family friends, and my connections. They have a rep for scaring people off. Their dad, Carlisle, is a great doctor at the hospital. Esme's a stay at home wife, that's Carlisle's wife. Carlisle had twins with his deceased wife, Esme had three kids with her deceased husband, but the kids paired with each other.

"Carlisle's kids are:Jasper and Rosalie Hale Cullen, Hale being their former last name.

"Esme's kids are Alice Marie Cullen, no one really knows her story, Emmett McCarthy Cullen, McCarthy being his former last name, and Edward Mason Cullen, Mason being his old last name.

"Alice and Jasper got together, Emmett and Rose got together, and Edward's dating Angela."

James nodded. "what are their... gifts?"

"Rose is a car genius, she can fix and rig any car, so underground street racing is her thing, Emmett can be used for grunt work but he sells a lot of shit, Jasper can hook you up with practically everything, Alice is a little thief, so you can pretty much ask her for whatever and she can get it for you, and Edward can help you with anything else they don't cover. Carlisle and Esme love their kids and don't care about the illegal things, they just help by hiding the truth from the police.'

"Isn't you're dad the chief?" Laurent tilted his head.

"Yeah. He's a crooked cop especially for me."

They grinned at her. James leaned forward. "Sounds like my type of crowd. think you can hook me up with an xbox? This doofus broke mine."

Laurent's jaw dropped. "Because you pushed me."

"I know what happened."

Bella laughed quietly and shook her head. They were her kind of people, she could hang with them. "Yeah. That'll be fifteen bucks for me and fifty for the one doing this shit for you, Alice."

James pulled out money and counted the money before giving it to her. She counted it quickly and stashed it, satisfied with the money. "I'll make sure she gets it to you."

James smiled. She didn't know why, but this guy was making her heart skip a beat when he smiled and laughed. She shook her head and got up. She walked to class and entered, sitting next to Alice. She sighed.

"I'll get the thing. Fifty dollars?"

Bella handed over the money and leaned forward. "Xbox. Preferably a new and unused one."

Alice nodded and started writing down the notes on the board. Bella did the same, actually happy with the world. She sipped her water and looked at the time. Only hours left till she got to spend more time with James. She shook her head and got back to her work. She would worry about James later.

She sat at the table and James and Laurent were right where they were last time. She plunked down and yawned. Laurent pushed James with a sly smile while James smiled and pushed back. Some joke she didn't know.

"Alice is getting your Xbox."

James smiled wider. "Sweet. So you know all the hot spots around here?"

"Yeah. I don't know anyone besides the cops that don't know where they are. No one's willing to spill the beans though, but every once in a while someone's gotta snitch. They relocate every now and then so you're going to have to ask some people where they are. Oh and don't tell anyone unless you've got someone from Forks beside you because they might be a cop."

They nodded. She looked at the time. Fifteen minutes until they had to leave. She sipped on her water.

"Did you know that James is a racer?," Laurent said.

"No. I'd love to see you race."

James blushed. "Well my car's coming down tomorrow."

"No kidding?" Bella sipped her water. "You've got to let me see."

"Maybe I will."

Bella suddenly remembered something she forgot to tell James, a very important thing indeed. "Oh. You guys should know something, there are gangs here, but there are three major ones. One's the Cullen's and s few other people, they're called the Coven. The other major one is made up of mainly the Quilietes, they're called the Pack. I'm best friends with both, and they use me as a reason to fight. Both are old family friends but to each other old enemies. Jacob's the head of the Pack though Sam's been in the Pack longest and Edward's the head of the Coven. The third is the one that both the Pack and the Coven fear, they're called the Volturi. Alec and Jane run them, I don't know them well though."

"Oh," James whispered. "Sounds like some major tension."

"Oh it is. Carlisle used to be part of the Coven when he was younger, head of them all, Jacob's dad, Billy Black was head of the Pack before Jacob. It gets passed down all the time."

"Really?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah. You can tell who's in the Pack because they have tribal a tattoo on their right shoulder and the Cullen's because of this old family sign that has a lion. The Volturi have this weird triangle thing going on, I don't know."

"I wonder who give the tattoos," Laurent said.

Bella smiled broadly. "I do. I've been giving the Pack their tattoos since I first learned. I work at the tattoo shop."

"Sweet."

The bell rang, making the group disperse.

She drove towards the tattoo shop and yawned. Another day another tattoo to make. She pulled into a parking spot and saw Sam with Seth and Leah. Bella got out of her car and greeted them with a smile, hugging them before going into the shop with them.

"Sup guys. You two getting in the Pack?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah. We figured it was time to go into the family business."

"Alright who's first?"

"I am!" Seth hopped into the chair and took off his over shirt revealing his wife beater shirt.

She noticed he had muscle. "I see you've been working out."

He shrugged like it was nothing. "I just did a little work out every few weeks and boom! I'm like this."

She got out her needle gun and got the black ink. "It might sting a little."

She got to work, already knowing the pattern by heart after doing it so many times. After a few hours she was done with Seth and she put a band-aid over it. She changed the needle and got onto Leah's arm and did the same thing. After she was done Bella looked at the clock. An hour more of work and she's done with her work day.

"Thanks Bella," Sam said.

"No problem. Anytime for the Pack."

Sam hugged her like he usually did and walked with Seth and Leah out the door. She sighed and looked at her own Quiliete tattoo then her Cullen's crest bracelet. She was part of both the Coven and the Pack, but if they kept fighting will she be able to stop them or will she have to fight? If she had to fight, who would she fight for?

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I have to stop here. So how's my first chapter? good?<strong>

**Aro: It's better than I thought but I like being a vampire.**

**Ali: Quiet you!**

**Aro: *glares at me* Alice.**

**Ali: Just say it and I'll give you your straightener back.**

**Aro: Review. *grabs straightener and walks off.***

**Ali: Be sure and straighten Cauis' hair well too! *giggles*  
><strong>


End file.
